1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to valves and more particularly to multiple three and/or two way valves utilized in hydraulic control systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spool valves for utilization with hydraulic control systems are well-known in the prior art. The inventor of the present invention has received three prior U.S. patents in this area, namely U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,504 for a Sliding Spool Valve; U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,697 for a Rotary Valve; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,038 for a Multi-way Hydraulic Valve. These patents and the references cited therein are related to the field in which the present invention resides.